1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a computer program product
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multifunction product (MFP) having these functions, a user needs to select a desired function from functions of the image processing apparatus, and determine parameters or settings for the function. Examples of the settings include a setting related to document state such as document type, color density and margin size, a setting related to various image processing such as magnification/reduction of image and single-side/double-side printing, and a setting related to post-processing such as sorting, stapling, and hole punching.
Such a conventional image processing apparatus offers a large number of setting items and various setting contents with respect to each setting item to allow a user to use a wide variety of functions. However, a user has to specify settings to achieve a desired result by selecting a setting item from numbers of the setting items, which is inconvenient for the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-279884 discloses an image processing apparatus to improve operability for a user. In the conventional image processing apparatus, an image of an original placed on a contact glass is pre-scanned at the time a cover is closed. Based on the pre-scanned image, image processing for the original image is automatically selected by distinguishing a color image and a black and white image, and a text part and a photograph part.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-285534 discloses another image processing apparatus that facilitates setting of document reading conditions. In the conventional image processing apparatus, when a user arbitrarily sets document reading conditions, contents of the conditions are stored as one group correspondingly to a reading condition button displayed on the image processing apparatus. Previously registered contents are called by designating the reading condition button, and a plurality of setting items are automatically updated to registered values.
These conventional technologies reduce setting items by narrowing down the setting items based on pre-scan image data, or facilitate setting of document reading conditions by operating the reading condition button.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-5471 discloses a preview display apparatus that displays a preview image indicating a printing result. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-103726 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays a preview image generated based on the state of a sheet selected from those having different qualities. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-234503 discloses an image forming system that displays a preview by combining a plurality of edited image data.
According to these conventional technologies, a preview is displayed as a result of processing an image or a plurality of images based on setting contents. Intended image output can be obtained by respecifying settings while viewing the preview and checking the finished state before printing.
With the conventional technologies described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-279884 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-285534, setting items can be reduced, and settings of the document reading conditions can be simplified. However, setting items with respect to each section of an image to be processed is not appropriately and clearly presented enough.
With the conventional technologies such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-5471, a preview is displayed as a result of processing an image or a plurality of images based on setting contents. Operation for setting processing contents of an image to be processed cannot be improved, and setting items with respect to each section of the image is not appropriately and clearly presented enough.